<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illness by shnakee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297363">Illness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee'>shnakee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>灵感源自一个访谈，圆瓜瓜一个给小梅传球的梦。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>瓜迪奥拉去看心理医生了。</p><p>这没什么，他每几个月就要去一次，这几乎成了一种常态。“天才都是有些神经质的。”有人这么跟他说，瓜迪奥拉点点头默认，他对此并没有压力。他坚信这只是为了让自己的状态达到最好，不出纰漏——完美主义而已。向来如此，对他自己，对他的球员。</p><p>不过总有例外，他想，他有见过从来都睡得很好的天才。</p><p>曼彻斯特在下雨。</p><p>曼彻斯特总是在下雨，瓜迪奥拉曾一度对雨感到崩溃，加泰罗尼亚的人们常年被阳光包围，阴雨对他们来讲近乎于天降凶兆。不过当时他已经在这里买房了，总不能反悔。只是几年过去了，他还是没能适应雨。</p><p>心理医生是老熟人了，把两个杯子倒满水端到桌上，询问他的近况，瓜迪奥拉和他寒暄几句，切入了正题。</p><p>“我最近总是在做一个梦。”</p><p> </p><p>瓜迪奥拉是踢后腰的，巴塞罗那4号位，不负责进球，甚至不怎么负责助攻。他的教练是前锋出身，暴力又优雅，奔跑的时候风吹起半长的头发，飘来一阵郁金花香。</p><p>“你跑得比我奶奶还慢。”克鲁伊夫那个时候已经不抽烟了，每天叼着一根棒棒糖，“好在你聪明，佩普，但还不够。我想要你更多地去控制，不只是控制皮球，更是控制比赛。”</p><p>后来他们拿到了联赛四连冠和一个欧冠冠军，瓜迪奥拉入围了金球奖。他依然跑得慢、体能差、经不住身体对抗，传球靠大局观、拦截靠预判。但他是场上22个人里最聪明的，他做得足够好，以至于没人觉得他跑得慢。</p><p>很多年后他执教了一支球队，队里有个小前锋，每天路过很多条腿把球送进球门，有一天他从二队带来了一个年轻中场，跑得慢、转身龟速、腿细得像两条竹竿。</p><p>“先生，”梅西跑过来拽他的衣角，眼睛清澈见底，指着竹竿——那个孩子叫布斯克茨——对他说，“请让我一直和他一起踢球。”</p><p> </p><p>“我梦见我回到了以前踢球的时候。在巴塞罗那，我们踢马德里、踢毕尔巴鄂、踢西班牙人。”瓜迪奥拉很喜欢用排比，“我身边有熟悉的队友，我给他们传球——就像往常一样。我还传球给一个前锋，他不在当年那支球队里，但我们配合得很默契，梦里的每一个球都是他进的。”</p><p>“我们冲过去拥抱在一起庆祝，我在最外围，看不清他的脸。”</p><p> </p><p>2006年的时候，瓜迪奥拉去看了世界杯，阿根廷和塞黑的赛后，他洋洋洒洒写了一大篇的肉麻话：15分钟是一颗糖果，藏起来哄一个小天才开心。两年后他回到巴塞罗那一线队，以教练员的身份正式和小天才打了第一声招呼，小天才在跟高层闹别扭，瓜迪奥拉把他放去北京，他带回来一块金镶玉。</p><p>“金玉良缘”，中国人是这么定义他们的奖牌的。</p><p>获得奥运金牌之后梅西穿上了10号，他们收获了一平一负的开局，全世界都在批判他这个菜鸟教练。克鲁伊夫不是慈爱那一卦的长辈，除了踢球他这辈子最擅长的是气人，但这次他说：“佩普，这是我见过最好的巴萨。”</p><p>梅西是有点怕克鲁伊夫的，一老一小一人叼着根棒棒糖，老的在和他谈话，小的站在远处抱着一个足球颠了又颠，装看不见。谈话结束后梅西颠着球向他走来，给了他一个拥抱。</p><p>“先生，我们会赢的。”他当时是这么说的。像一句充满信任的鼓励，也像一句承诺。</p><p>2008/2009赛季，巴塞罗那横扫欧陆完成了六冠伟业，史无前例。</p><p> </p><p>“你认识那个前锋吗？”</p><p>“我在梦里不认识他。”瓜迪奥拉顿了一下，他没办法撒谎，那个人跑步的姿势他闭着眼睛都能画出来，“但我在现实生活中认识他，我们很熟悉。”</p><p> </p><p>梅西那个时候脑子里空荡荡的，只装着足球和糖果，爱吃烤肉爱喝可乐。瓜迪奥拉语重心长地跟他谈要注意饮食，小天才嗯嗯啊啊话不多，自己有自己的心眼儿。瓜迪奥拉在每件事上都可以对梅西妥协，除了这件事，他非常强硬，没收了所有零食，规定了梅西的食谱。</p><p>梅西必须健康，其他的都好说。</p><p>梅西跟他生了几天气。这种事情后来经常发生，被换下会生气、破不了大巴会生气、车上没睡够被叫醒会生气。跟瓜迪奥拉生气是梅西的特权，生气的表现是不理人，然后不停不停地进球，谁也拦不住。巴塞罗那有世界上最好的糖果店，瓜迪奥拉每周都去买糖，随身带着一个糖果盒，梅西生气了就拿出来分几颗给他。梅西把糖放在兜里、更衣柜里、藏在球袜里，在场上都能拿出来吃。</p><p>布宜诺斯艾利斯有一座叫糖果盒的球场，是博卡青年队的主场，全阿根廷喜欢踢球的贫民窟孩子都可能有机会去里面拿一颗糖果，带给自己和家人一点点甜。瓜迪奥拉是梅西的糖果盒，他能变出糖果、足球、还有好多好多冠军，没有糖吃的小小雏鹰飞跃大西洋来到伊比利亚半岛，叫他“先生”，后来叫他“Pep”，“Pep、Pep、Pep”，没完没了。Pep知道怎么哄生每一种气的梅西开心，除了输球的梅西。但他们在一起的时候，只要梅西开心，他们就能不输球。</p><p> </p><p>“你们认识？”心理医生有些疑惑，他毕竟不是解梦的，梦里不认识梦外认识这种事情听上去十分灵异，“那你们最近有联系过吗？他知道这件事吗？”</p><p>“他不知道。”瓜迪奥拉托着腮，“我们最近也没联系过。”</p><p> </p><p>拉马西亚从不缺天才，拉美更是如此，诺坎普登基了一任又一任的国王：瓜迪奥拉、里瓦尔多、罗纳尔迪尼奥。梅西是在位时间最长的，他既是拉美人又是拉马西亚出身，巴塞罗那没有人不爱他。小国王送走了很多曾被寄予厚望的天才，目睹了一桩桩或遗憾、或灿烂、或丑陋的离别，但无论如何，小国王都会为他们送上最真挚的祝福，他说：“我会多跑一点，帮助哈维延长他的职业生涯。”他也说：“为了内马尔回来，我可以接受分期支付工资。”</p><p>除了瓜迪奥拉。</p><p>2014/2015赛季欧冠半决赛，梅西出席了新闻发布会。瓜迪奥拉抓秃了脑壳也记不起来梅西上一次参加新闻发布会是什么时候，或许他根本从来没参加过——梅西讨厌媒体和发布会，连他离开的时候都没参加。</p><p>“自从瓜迪奥拉离开巴萨，我们没有保持联系。我的动力是半决赛，不是瓜迪奥拉。”</p><p>那场比赛非常精彩。如日中天的德国足球对阵无所不能的MSN，瓜迪奥拉的球队奉献了完美的76分钟，而后被梅西攻入一球，三分钟后他又晃倒了最好的后卫、给最好的门将来了一记羞辱版的吊射。拜仁慕尼黑践行了瓜式哲学的最后一步：打击过后的彻底崩盘，内马尔在补时时间进了第三个球，抱着梅西在草坪上打滚。</p><p>两年后他带着曼城回来作客，诺坎普用满场的孤星旗欢迎他，梅西送了他一个帽子戏法，又是以对手的身份。</p><p>他们不联系，真的不联系，至少梅西不联系他。瓜迪奥拉走后给梅西发过消息，他说Leo你要注意饮食，Leo你要健康，Leo你是最好的，你要开心，越开心越好，梅西没回他，一次都没回，只是在遇到他的球队的时候爆种，一次都没落下。后来有人在国家队当了小队长，年年把第二的位置投给他。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以试着联系他。”心理医生喝了一口水，把杯子放下，“或许你去跟他踢一场球，就不会再做这个梦了。”</p><p>“不可能的。我们很久没有面对面说过话了。”瓜迪奥拉无奈地挑起眉毛，抬头纹很重，“说起来，是我先离开的他。”</p><p> </p><p>一切都有预兆。瓜迪奥拉前一年没续约的时候他们就该猜到的。更衣室越来越不稳定，不只是因为成绩，也因为瓜迪奥拉，没有人能想象一支没有瓜迪奥拉的梦之队。普约尔敲着皮克的脑门说别想太多都给我好好踢比赛，塞斯克坐在旁边笑，他刚回来不到一年，还对新的位置不太适应。梅西比平日里还寡言，默默地训练吃饭、默默地收拾东西，终于有一天推开了瓜迪奥拉办公室的门。</p><p>“你准备什么时候续约？”被宠坏的小孩在面对信任的人的时候不需要遮着掩着，有什么就说什么。瓜迪奥拉不说话，梅西上前几步扬起脸直视他，瓜迪奥拉比他高出快一头，很容易俯下身去把他抱在怀里亲吻他的额头，瓜迪奥拉经常这样做，就像一个长辈那样。</p><p>“Pep，我不希望你走。”小孩的眼神很坚定，一点都不像撒娇。</p><p>阿根廷人，极致的天真勇敢，撞南墙都要众志成城，擅长把事情搞得稀烂，到头来除了一颗真心，什么也剩不下。瓜迪奥拉前脚说自己要和家人过生日，因为他没有朋友，后脚波切蒂诺对着媒体真诚地眨眼：“我不会忘记今天是瓜迪奥拉的生日。生日快乐，佩普。”</p><p>是这样的，他们比他勇敢。瓜迪奥拉是那种说得比爱得多的人，他说“在这个年纪，我只遇见过一个人，他无所不能。”他说“梅西是最好的9号10号11号7号6号5号4号……”他说“世界上没人可以不听我的话，除了梅西。”要多美有多美，人们起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，争先恐后地去赞美这段无与伦比的情谊。但梅西只说“先生我们会赢的。”“Pep我不希望你走。”一点都不肉麻，但被他注视着的人永远会被戳中心窝，没有办法不去为他追逐一场澎湃。</p><p>“我还没想好，Leo。”瓜迪奥拉在撒谎，眼睛眨都不眨，“赛季还有两个月才结束不是吗？我们还有足够的时间去考虑。”</p><p>然后他抱了抱梅西，亲吻他的额头——就像往常一样，像一个长辈那样。这样想就不是背德，他告诉自己。</p><p>那一年梅西进了91个球，打破了所有的记录，还拿到了第四座金球奖。</p><p>但他失去了瓜迪奥拉。</p><p> </p><p>“你先离开的他，所以你们闹了矛盾吗？”心理医生转转眼珠，他发誓自己不是在八卦，“那你更应该去联系他，然后解决这一切。”</p><p>“你说得很对。”瓜迪奥拉笑笑，“但很可惜，不是矛盾，矛盾还能解决，我和他之间的事没有办法。”</p><p> </p><p>瓜迪奥拉爱着很多东西，也因此背负了很多。这很累，他又不是阿根廷人，不能在什么情况下都讲实话。他早就决定赛季末离开巴塞罗那——甚至早已和德国人接触过了。但他不能说，他不能把高层的争斗、媒体的恶行、巴萨的病根告诉梅西，梅西还要留在那里，那里是最适合他的，但他也想不出更好的借口，因此只能胡说八道。代价是收获了除“输球的梅西”外的另一个瓜迪奥拉哄不好的梅西。</p><p>瓜迪奥拉此生最爱的三样人事物分别是足球、巴塞罗那和梅西。他很幸运，和它们共同经历了一段灿烂的日子，当它们不能再平衡的时候，他选择带着足球远走高飞，把梅西留给了巴塞罗那。他相信它们可以相依为命，彼此支撑，没有他也一样，何况那个时候蒂托还在，巴萨的一切都那么光明——球员、教练、财力。</p><p>谁也想不到后来事情会变成那样。瓜迪奥拉做梦也想不到自己会跟巴塞罗那的高层撕破脸皮，紧接着，蒂托重病，巴萨在欧冠中惨败给拜仁慕尼黑，蒂托离世，梅西见他最后一面的时候他告诉他要留在巴塞罗那。</p><p>他或许该庆幸提早一步的离开，他的新东家刚刚拿到了三冠王，是欧陆的新霸主，离动荡的巴塞罗那十万八千里远。但他没有，瓜迪奥拉是个爱哭的人，他在那段日子里哭了很多次，为了蒂托，也为了别的。他在这场动荡里是彻彻底底的局外人，甚至说得上站在了梅西的对立面，他意识到有些事情终究是回不去了。</p><p>灿烂的日子太灿烂了，于是他们心照不宣地选择把记忆封存，然后渐行渐远。</p><p> </p><p>“看得出来你很想念他。去找他吧，说不定他也很想念你。”</p><p>瓜迪奥拉没有接话。心理医生说这句话的前一秒，他就在想着梅西。</p><p> </p><p>如果条件允许，瓜迪奥拉不会落下任何一场巴塞罗那的比赛。他把爱留在了那里。他有的时候也会去现场看比赛，看米尔纳被梅西穿裆，和诺坎普的十万观众一起高呼他的名字，顶礼膜拜。2018/2019赛季欧冠半决赛，他的老对手克洛普带着利物浦作客加泰罗尼亚，梅西在第82分钟打入了个人俱乐部生涯的第600个进球，一个超远任意球，漂亮的弧线划过长空，宛如神迹，他在诺坎普的山呼海啸中转身离去。</p><p>梅西以前不擅长踢任意球，他和哈维两个小个子站在任意球前捂着嘴说话，时不时快发，被裁判出示黄牌、把库尔图瓦打得没脾气。后来他在世界杯决赛踢飞了一个任意球，然后什么都学会了，左边右边，近角远角，长距离短距离，无所不能。</p><p>人要经历九九八十一难才能成佛，不知道要经历多少才能成神。只要是足球相关的要求，梅西什么都可以做到，他每年都在成长，可以是射手可以是饼王，可以是任意球大师可以是阿根廷兽腰。每一个拥有梅西的教练都会想我怎么才能用好梅西、让球队拿冠军，瓜迪奥拉见到他的第一眼就在想，我要建立一支怎样的球队，才能让梅西踢得开心。</p><p>巴萨在次回合被利物浦翻盘，阿圭罗在第二天的训练课上对他说Leo很不好，他很伤心，不知道该怎么办。瓜迪奥拉也不知道怎么办了，很多年过去了，他还是不会哄输了球的梅西，恩里克问过他梅西不高兴怎么办，他说你们要赢球，不要让他不高兴。但无论如何，巴萨现在赢不了球，都不该归他管。</p><p>糖果盒被他藏在柜子的最深处，小孩长到了偷偷给更小的小孩喂糖的年纪，身上压着几座大山。</p><p>这一年梅西获得了第六个金球奖，他给最佳教练投票，瓜迪奥拉排在第一。</p><p> </p><p>“我很想念他，或许他也想念我。但这没有意义，我们现在在各自的领域都做得很好，甚至还能更好。”</p><p> </p><p>后来他什么都见过了。阿圭罗在争冠轮次火速扳平比分、德布劳内艺术般的弧线、哟哟哟哟哟九分钟进了五个莱万多夫斯基——他真的什么都见过了。但他还是一遍一遍地对着镜头重复“梅西是世界上最好的球员”，像一个不知变通的老顽固。</p><p>上天作证，这次他不是在对小情人说肉麻话。巴塞罗那在瓜迪奥拉走后又拿到了一次三冠王，漫天的红蓝彩带在柏林绽开，哈维在诺坎普笑着哭，成就了一场史诗般的告别。但瓜迪奥拉的球队再也没有打进过欧冠决赛，人们说他差了一点运气，他悄悄对自己说，我差了一个梅西。</p><p>“我知道你嫉妒我，因为和梅西在一起的是我不是你，不好意思了。”瓜迪奥拉对莱茵克尔说，坦坦荡荡，他不需要掩饰什么，这是他的骄傲，尽管很长一段时间他们都在向彼此证明“没有你我一样很好”，但瓜迪奥拉知道这没有意义，美好的曾经永远是存在过的，无与伦比。</p><p>“你执教了梅西四年。”阿根廷记者坐在瓜迪奥拉对面，对他的访谈总是不可避免地谈到那个人，每一次都是。</p><p>“是，但我没有机会给他传球。”</p><p>要说不舍，是有的。但要说遗憾，可能就只有这么一个了。</p><p> </p><p>心理医生给瓜迪奥拉开了一盒药，说这不算病，算是心魔，要想好起来还是得看你自己。瓜迪奥拉不置可否地笑笑，他说我的睡眠质量一向不好，这个梦影响不了什么。收下药，然后回家，西甲要开赛了，英超要开赛了，他还有很多事情要做。</p><p> </p><p>晚上瓜迪奥拉打开平板收看睡前故事。</p><p>——你在巴萨成长需要感谢的人？</p><p>“Pep永远是我的老师。”</p><p>去年的视频，小男孩蓄了几年胡子，毛茸茸盖住了酒窝，说完梅西揉着眉心，笑容真诚。</p><p> </p><p>瓜迪奥拉合上平板，把药放在抽屉里，没有打开。</p><p>有些病不需要那么快治好，有些梦可不可以不要那么快醒来。</p><p>今天夜里，希望我能记起你的样子。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>灵感源自一个访谈，圆瓜瓜一个给小梅传球的梦。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>